Driving Bryan Insane
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Bryan is on the roof of the Abbey when Boris finds him. Facts are revealed and dreams made reality, but can Bryan live with the after affects? Tala tries to help but doesn't know if it will be enough. Warning: Rape, blood, character death. One shot


**Lirin:** Yay new one-shot!

**Johnny:** You're too hyper for someone too lazy to get dressed all day.

**Lirin:** tee hee! love you too Skirt Boy! (Johnny fumes) O-tays now Beyblade and it's characters are NOT mine, and if i made money on this then I'd at least be able to afford a cosplay of Anime Boston this year, but i don't so i cant. tears

**Johnny:** Warnings of rape, blood, and character death. and if you like Bryan then this might not be a story for you. you have been warned, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Driving Bryan Insane**

The night was clear, extremely cold, but very clear. Bryan had wondered up to the roof to view the fresh snow in all it's glory before Boris forced the kids to clear it away for practice. This was his favorite alone time...the only time he could forget about the hells this place imposed on them...and the experiments the 'lucky' few were given. Yes this was his spot...his time to think.

It was well after midnight, which meant well after curfew, and if he was discovered by anyone he'd surely get in trouble. But his week didn't seem complete without one trip to the dungeon, so this wondering was worth it.

On the roof he walked to the edge, the snow crunched beneath his feet, the high wired fence kept him blocked from dangling his feet over the edge like he'd done when he was a kid.

The lights of the watchtowers reflected off the pure snow and shined like it was almost a regular sunny day. He smiled when his thoughts began to wonder. As he looked at the snow he remembered the old days, before Boris turned cold...or at least before he showed them his true side.

"_Bryan play tag with us." a small Tala said smiling showing his toothless grin. An equally small Kai held his hand nodding his head._

_It was a sunny day after a bad snowstorm and Boris was finally able to let them out and play. So they took full advantage of this and ran around. When Tala and Kai approached Bryan, he was working on a snowman_ _and just plopped the middle ball on._

"_Sure." He smiled at his friends and stopped working. "Ten seconds...run."_

_Tala and Kai laughed as they ran from Bryan to find some hiding spots. The whole time Boris watched them from his office with a look of disgust across his face. Voltaire was also there equally disappointed in their childish behavior. But none of the boys knew of this._

_Ten seconds later Bryan opened his eyes and told the others to get ready and he followed the foot prints to where his friends were. Tala and Kai were hiding behind the garbage bins and giggled when Bryan wondered near by pretending he didn't know where they were. But seconds later he was next to Kai and tackling both of them to the ground. They all laughed as they rolled around and the snow covered them._

Those were the good old days Bryan thought as he sighed leaning on the fence. But that was many years ago and a lot changed. The year after that Kai had gone away with Voltaire, and Boris was not as kind. They could no longer play in the snow or have fun. Even smiling was against the new rules.

"You're braking curfew."

Bryan spun around and was met with a sadistic smile and lust filled eyes of Boris. A shiver ran down his spine as the man approached. He crouched into a defensive position and growled.

"Come now Bryan, do you honestly think you can attack me?"

Again Bryan growled and shifted to the right in hopes of dodging around the man and run back inside. At least there he'd have a chance of loosing him, the roof was too opened with few places to hide.

Boris smirked. He was reading Bryan's every move, as he'd done to so many boys before this. They would try and get back to the door and lock him up there while they ran back to their rooms, but he'd never allow them to get that far. Especially Bryan. For years now he wanted to touch this boy's creamy white skin and watch it redden as he blushed with embarrassment.

Bryan's silver eyes darted making sure he was clear to move. Boris was only watching him, no position to make a move. This was his opening. He dashed right kicking snow up in his tracks.

Boris slowly shook his head and watched Bryan move. His plan was useless. The door was already locked trapping him up there. And with the fence there it was impossible to jump from the roof. Yes he finally had the Falcon trapped and was going to enjoy this.

Bryan reached the door only to discover it was locked. He turned to so he could watch Boris while his hand continued to tug on the locked door. Boris was smiling as he slowly approached trapping the Falcon more.

"I've dreamed of this moment of a long time now" Boris whispered as he leaned down to look into Bryan's scared eyes. And his hands rested on the door on the side of Bryan's head. "Yes this is exactly how I saw you. Eyes wide with fear betraying the only emotion you're feeling. But more is missing...yes much more to this image."

Bryan swallowed as he felt Boris's hand move from the door and caress his face and down to his neck. He was used to the man hurting him, but this felt different. Bryan knew this was going to be different then before. He was going to feel how Tala feels after a private session with Boris.

"You are a true piece of work Bryan. You're mother was so beautiful and you inherited that." Boris was now toying with Bryan's one true weak spot. He wanted the boy broken before his fun even started.

"You knew her?"

Boris laugh was jolly, but very eerie as his hand went back to caress Bryan's cheek. "Of course I knew my sister, your mother. I knew her very well. We were extremely close you could say."

Bryan's hand fell off the door knob as he went numb. If his mother was indeed Boris's sister, that would mean he was the man's nephew. And wasn't family supposed to help each other, not cause pain? Nothing was making much sense to Bryan as he was pressed harder against the door and Boris's wondering hands roamed over his covered body.

"You look confused Bryan. Do I need to explain what is going to happen tonight?"

Bryan blankly started at the man. His words not making sense at first. All his mind was processing that Boris was his mother's brother and they were 'close'. How close were they? Again he shallowed, this time was to take care of his parched throat.

"H-how close were you?"

Boris smile grew wider and he leaned closer to Bryan's ear. "Close enough that when father kicked her out for being a whore she came to me. In return for room and food she took care of my needs. Then when she died she allowed me to care for her child, that child was you. I watched you grew older and mature, and the more you did the more you reminded me of your mother. You have so much of her in you I can't help but want you. Do you feel this?" Boris rolled his hips so he rubbed against Bryan. "This is just from looking at you, seeing the same eyes and hair as your mother. And that look, it was the same one she had when I first came to her chamber at night. The fear in her eyes only severed to encourage me as I pinned her to the bed and took her clothes off. Her creamy white skin almost blended into the off white sheets, but that match didn't last long. No I didn't allow it. First her cheeks were stained a beautiful shade of red from her embarrassment and the rest of her soon followed as I got rougher and rougher with my lips and hands. She was the only one to fully satisfy my need, and while I do enjoy Tala, he's just not as good as she was. Now I want to see just how you compare."

Bryan was shaking when Boris pressed their lips together and moved his hand up the boy's shirt. Has gasped when his left nipple was tweaked harshly with calloused hands allowing Boris to slip his tongue in his mouth. He wanted to vomit from the taste of smoke and vodka, but was too scared to remember how to.

Boris moaned pressing against Bryan so he was rubbing his member against the boy. This was what he dreamed of for so long. Total dominance for his young nephew as he was frozen to the spot.

"Yes" Boris broke the kiss and purred while Bryan panted and coughed. "This is just what I've been waiting for." He leaned down again for a bruising kiss and worked his belt with one hand. Once that was done he proceeded to undo his pant's button and zipper.

Bryan whimpered hearing what Boris was doing. The tales Tala confined to him flashed through his head. He remembered Tala talking about the pain and how it couldn't be fully explained, it was something you had to feel to understand.

The sound of fabric sliding down and pooling entered Bryan's ears and he shivered again. Boris pulled away for a few moments to rip Bryan's shirt away leaving the boy to deal with the cold night air. "On you're knees. Like us see if you inherited anything else from your mother."

The Falcon was pushed down to the ground knelling before his uncle. The urge to vomit making itself known again as he was face to head with 'little Boris'. Boris smiled as Bryan's cheeks turned a lovely pink shade and he looked away.

"This is nothing to be shy about" Boris's said as he turned Bryan's face to look up at him. "Now be good and suck it like you would a lollipop, but no teeth, unless you want to feel the pain more later?"

Again Bryan whimpered and he felt the strange stinging feeling of tears building in his eyes. It'd been years since he cried he this was not how he'd thought he'd cry again. He wanted to shed happy tears, not scared ones.

"It's not nice to keep me waiting" Boris growled and grabbed Bryan's face and forced his mouth opened. Once that was done he shoved in the opened hole forcing the boy to deep throat him. Bryan gagged and coughed, well tried to, but Boris was relentless as he moved himself in and out. "I will not say this again, suck. Make it feel good and I will not hurt you as much later."

The tears finally spilled over as he finally did as he was commanded. Above him he heard Boris's pleasured moans as he jerked.

Bryan felt finger's tangle in his hair as Boris grabbed him moving his head faster. The grip was painful and caused more tears to fall down the boy's cheeks.

"Yes...yes...yes..." Boris was chanted above him. Bryan risked a glance up to see Boris had his head thrown back as he let out his loudest moan yet. He made the mistake as whimpering sending the vibrations through Boris giving him more pleasure. "Again" Boris groaned and Bryan had no choice as his hair was pulled harder.

Boris kept this up until he released into Bryan's mouth. He grinned as he held the boy in place waiting for him to swallow. It took Bryan several long moments before he remembered how to swallow, and during that time Boris had not moved except to tug his hair more. And when he did he again heard the old man moan before slipping away. With nothing to support him up Bryan fell forward on his hands and knees gagging and willing his body to vomit what was just put inside it, but sadly he couldn't.

"You do have some of your mother's talents" Boris said looking down at the boy. "Now do you have her tightness?"

Lilac eyes again grew wide when Boris pulled him up to his feet and pinned him to the door again. This time he struggled to get free, but the man was too strong and he was feeling too sick to fight hard. So he gave up and allowed the man to undo his pants and drop them to the ground. The he was shoved away from the door and trapped over his own cloths and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Behind him Boris was crunching the snow as he come up behind him and got on his own knees.

"You were a good boy Bryan, so as a little treat I will do what I did with your mother that drove her wild. Would you like to feel it?"

"No"Bryan's voice was soft and sounded as if he was struggling to vomit. Boris smiled knowing all the trauma this was causing him. Yes Bryan will forever be broke, but much more manageable.

"That's not what I was expecting to hear. But here it comes anyways."

Bryan felt hands on his butt as Boris spreed his cheeks apart and a warm breath ghosted over him. He shivered, but not from fear, this felt good...really good. Boris chuckled seeing this and licked his lips and leaned in kissing the now visible hole. Bryan gasped at the good feeling and pressed back. Everything Tala had told him faded from his mind with each new feeling Boris inflicted on him.

"So you do want it now?" Boris asked and allowed a hand to leave it's place and grip Bryan's slowly stiffing member.

"P-please..."

"Fine then." the evil smile returned to his face as his tongue darted out and plunged into the hole and a hand worked on awaking the boy.

Bryan panted as he rocked back enjoying about Boris was doing to him. His mind had gone blank with each tug of a hand and twist of the tongue. Pleasured cried broke the silent night.

Unfortunately that only lasted a mere minute or two and Boris pulled away leaning the boy whimpering for more.

"It's not over" Boris said leaning against Bryan and licking at the boy's ear. "I've yet to make you bleed."

Bryan froze hearing the malice in Boris's voice and felt his ass getting roughly grabbed.

"What are you...?"

"Feel lucky, Tala does not even get the good feeling you just had. This is what he gets."

Boris pushed himself inside fast and hard and didn't stop allowing the boy to adjust. No he was enjoying hearing Bryan cry in pain as he went in and out faster and harder with each thrust. His movements were soon made smoother by the boy's blood.

"Mmm," Boris hummer as he leaned along Bryan's back so his head was near the an ear. "You're as tight as your mother used to be. Well that was before she whored herself out. And every night she'd come to my room asking for more of this."

Bryan cried. The pain his was feeling was unbearable and he now got what Tala had told him. How could he handle this? It hurt...it burned...he wanted to dye. And according to Boris his mother got this done regularly. Why would she when it hurt too much?

Boris laughter rang over Bryan's cries as he picked up the speed and force again. He was nearing his end and could tell the other was too. So again he grabbed Bryan, this time it was hard and he pulled more then before.

Bryan gasped. This was a mix of pain and pleasure, more pain then anything else though.

Boris was again doing his 'yes' chanting as his end got closer. He was waiting for the younger to release first. So he changed his method a tiny bit and made his hand movement a bit smoother, a little more enjoyable for the boy.

Sweat covered Bryan's body as Boris pounded him. It dripped off him onto the snow, it's purity tainted just like his. In the pit of his stomach he felt a fire passion that pooled and spread within him. He vaguely remembered Tala talking about this. This was the only good part to Boris's abuse. And when it burst out the end was near. So if focused on that feeling trying to block out what the man was doing behind him.

"Ahh..." Bryan gasped and he saw stars. The pooling feeling burst forth and he released on the snow and Boris's hand. His muscles clamped around Boris causing the man to moan and jerk hastily. He got in six more thrusts before releasing himself into Bryan with a loud moan.

With both spend they stayed still for a few moments before Boris released Bryan and he feel to the ground. Boris however when to where his pants fell and pulled them back on. "Come to me tomorrow night. You're punishment for breaking curfew is not."

He left Bryan in a heap on the ground. The snow around him turning pink from the blood that dripped out of him. Bryan sobbed as the door slammed. This was not how tonight should have gone. This was now no longer his spot. It was tainted like he was...like Tala...like his mother. He had no other place in this hell to be alone.

Bryan was too caught up in his own self pity to realize the door had opened again and someone was with him. It wasn't until a hand touched his shoulder he noticed. And when he looked up he was greeted with sad crystal blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"Come on inside. You'll freeze to death out here" Tala said in a soft voice. He felt bad for his friend and wanted to help, even if the help he offered was not much.

"Who cares?" Bryan asked sniffling and turning away from his friend.

Tala sighed and sat on the snow avoiding the bloody area. "Well I care for one. And so do the others. Bryan I know what he did and we can talk about it if you want. But sitting out here with nothing isn't good. Come inside and warm up."

Bryan groaned as he tried to move and that made Tala's frown deepen. Boris was too rough tonight. Bryan couldn't move without help.

"I gotcha ya" he said getting up and helping Bryan off the snow. "We'll go slow." Tala smiled trying to give some cheer. But Bryan was too numb to notice or care. They walked back to the door ignoring the clothes for now. Tala knew that moving was tough enough without having to start and stop a few times and if he could avoid some of that he was going to for Bryan.

Together they shuffled through the Abbey halls taking extra care to not get caught. And when Bryan needed to make a noise of protest Tala allowed him to bite his hand to muffle the noise. So by the time they reached their room Tala was sporing a few bleeding bites, but they were now safe and he didn't mind.

"So do you want to talk or sleep?" Tala asked once their door was closed.

"Sleep I guess."

Tala led them to the bed and Bryan gingerly sat down, but that didn't stop the wince from the discomfort. The frown again showed on Tala's face as Bryan curled up on his side and pulled the blanket over his head.

"I'll sleep on the chair. Call me if you need anything." A grunt was all he heard as he got ready to sleep.

**XxXxXx**

That night while Bryan tried to sleep he could not shake the images of what had happened. Or of Boris doing that to his mother or even of Tala. Every time he shut his eyes for a second he'd see the images and feel the pain all over again. Sleep was pointless...life was pointless...nothing had meaning anymore. He wanted it all to end. And end it he would.

For the first time that night since Boris appeared on the roof a spark appeared in his eyes. The usual spark he showed when something sharp was involved.

Carefully he slipped from the bed trying to conceal the pained noises he made as he padded over to the bathroom. He firmly shut the door before turning the light on as a preventative measure of waking Tala. If Wolf found out his plan he'd try to stop it, but he didn't want to be stopped.

Once Bryan was positive Tala was not coming to check on him, he went to the cabinet and shifted the dirty cloths and towels until he found his knife. A grin spread across his face as he shined the light off the blade. His felt his heart rate speed up with excitement and he raised his left arm up and his right moved closer to it holding the precious toy. Normally Boris did not allow the boys to have knives, but Bryan was luck and hide it well. Not even Tala knew if it's existence.

The smile grew wider as the cool metal connected with his skin and a thin line of blood formed from where he dragged it down his arm. The wound was not deep and Bryan knew at this rate it would time a long while to do what he come in here to do. But it made him feel good, and feeling good was a plus after what happened. So he made several more slim slashes over both arms and all too soon his blood was covering his arms. To him it was a beautiful sight. He only wished he was doing this to Boris.

Bryan's happy smile was replaced with one of insanity as he looked himself over in the mirror and envisioned the refections being Boris and not himself. Again he raised the knife up and slashed down his left arm, this wound was deeper, gusted more crimson life and dribbled down the the shabby rug.

He inwardly laughed as the image of Boris in the mirror gave off a pained expression as blood dripped from the cut. He switched hands and dragged the sullied blade down his right leaving an equally deep gash.

The more blood Bryan lost the more insane he went and a feeling of lightheadedness took over. This time he went for more then just his arms. The knife slashed across his chest and face and the image of Boris began to wither in pain in the Falcon's mind. Now he was laughing on the outside as he stared into the mirror, into his own world.

Outside the room Tala woke hearing the noise from the bathroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced to the bed, Bryan was not there, which meant he was making the commotion.

"Bryan?" Tala asked as he knocked on the door. All he heard was more laughter. "Bryan I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw his friend covered in blood and holding a knife to his neck. The insane laughter increased in volume and Tala froze to the spot. He'd seen much happen in the Abbey, but never this, not even he thought of this.

Bryan watched with amusement as he dragged the knife across Boris's throat and blood sprayed everywhere.

The knife fell to the ground with a soft thud on the rug and snapped Tala from his horror shock. He ran to catch Bryan as the boy swayed and fell over. He was covered in blood and cuts. The worst being the one just make across the neck.

"Why Bryan? Why did you do this?" he cried hugging his friend. "I knew what it's like to be touched my that monster. We could have talked about it. So why this?"

Bryan found a little energy to smile and caressed a blood covered hand over Tala's cheek. "I killed that bastard" he whispered with the last of his strength and went limp in the Wolf's arms. Tala cried harder leaning over as his energy disappeared. He'd cared so much for Bryan it hurt having him disappear from life like this. Bryan was a good person and deserved more then what he was given. But he never got the chance.

Tala ended up crying himself back to sleep holding Bryan's dead body.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Spencer had gone to get the two boys up for morning practice like usual when he walked into the empty room. It did not take him long to discover a foreign foul smell and he went to investigate it.

In the bathroom door was he saw Tala and Bryan covered in blood and the red head was shaking with sobs and the lilac boy not moving at all. It did not take him long to figure out what had happened, for he too once had a roommate commit suicide.

Shaking his head he pried Tala away from the lifeless body only to have the Wolf cling to him and fresh tears collect on his shirt. From there he carried the boy down to the infirmary and told the situation to he nurse there.

Besides Tala, no one knew why Bryan did what he did. And like all the others who died in this hell, his body was taken to the basement and never seen again. There was no funeral, or memorial for him, it was as if he never existed. Only Tala lived on remembering the Falcon and he never fully recovered from the shock.

* * *

**Lirin:** Tee hee! all over!

**Johnny:** please review. thank you.


End file.
